


Kacxa Week 2019

by Guyvantic_Guyver



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kacxa - Freeform, Kacxa Week, Kacxa Week 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guyvantic_Guyver/pseuds/Guyvantic_Guyver
Summary: My submissions for Kacxa Week(s) 2019.Initial Week:October 7th to October 13th and Bonus Day the 14.Extension Week:October 15th to October 21st and Bonus Days 22nd to 24th if chosen to do so.





	1. Day 1 - Aftermath

The explosion was blinding and the heat intense causing consoles to explode. Not even a second later the shockwave slammed into the lion. The red helmeted pilot fought against the controls to regain control but everything was locked up. His lion slammed into the atmosphere throwing him into the only functioning console he had. Screaming in pain he fell back in his chair. Holding his side all he could do is hold on to a control stick for dear life.

Through the euphoria of pain, all he could think of was her. How their last interaction before leaving for Earth was them claiming each other as theirs. He tried to fight the locked controls even harder which seemed to have done the job for the lion responded changing its angle ever slightly seconds before everything flashed white and went black.

It had been months since the battle for Earth ended with the lions crash into Earth. Reconstruction efforts picked up as members of the Voltron Alliance offered assistance. By this time the Garrison had tallied up the losses and the Paladins had fully recovered from their injuries except one, Keith. The Paladins would all take shifts keeping a vigil over their leader but life for the newly liberated Earth meaning the Paladins had to also move on with life as the Red Paladin lay in his bed. But one remained by his side. She made it clear, to those who knew her she was not leaving. She would on occasion get visits from Coran or Romelle or Matt. But for the most part, her only company was his wolf.

It wasn't long after the remnants of the Blade of Marmora arrived on Earth that he had finally woke up. He saw his mother sitting at the foot of the bed, and Kolivan perched on the window ledge. The sun was beaming in as if to welcome a lost soul into a brave new world.

Keith saw that he even had a smile on his face, something that made him uneasy a little because Kolivan NEVER smiled. He tried to speak, but it was a raspy hacking sound. His mother shook her head and placed a finger on her lips and then pointed to the other side of the room, mouthing "let them sleep."

His body still hurting screamed at him as slowly and painfully moved his neck. He first saw through his still hazy and recovering vision the Blade of Marmora members stationed outside his ICU room. Their presence caused a ruckus in the hospital. Even after his heritage was revealed to the world, that the leader of Voltron was half Galra and was a legacy member because of his mother, Garrison security tried to impose their will, but even their superiority but also their most built Security Guards only stood at 6'5" compared to some of the Marmora members which the shortest - excluding Keith stood at 7'8".

He continued to turn his head painfully to the right. Something excruciating, which made him yelp in pain, but he remained until he stopped. His heartbeat picked up when he saw the hospital's reclining chair. In a reclining hospital chair, there she was fast asleep with his wolf snuggled up in a ball at her feet.

She looks as if she had been through absolute hell! Her blue hair was disheveled. She had bags under her eyes, suggesting many sleepless nights, her blue skin a little paler then what it should be. Even in her hellish looking state, she looked beautiful. She was using his red jacket as a blanket due to the fact at some time after she passed out, his wolf stole the hospital blanket and made it into a little nest.

Seeing her there, he lost interest in his mother and Kolivan, feeling hurt slightly but also proud understanding all too well. From the moment she saw them interact in that cave, she knew this girl was his _Jhuk' uhn' dac _, and he was her _Grek' uhn' dak_. She smiled as she saw he had passed out after moving his arm the best he could to try and reach for her.

She turned to face Kolivan when he placed a hand on her shoulder, whispering, "Come, daughter, let the younglings rest" Kosmo lifted his head, hearing movement in the room and someone speaking. Seeing it was "Scruffy-Man" and "Grandma," he looked at "daddy" who was still asleep before placed his head back down on Acxa's hip before putting it back down on the makeshift cushiony nest he had made with the blanket. She nodded, placing a kiss on her son's forehead and placed an object on the stand next to the bed before leaving.

Acxa woke up hearing his hospital door close. She looked around, seeing they were alone, assuming it was one of the nursing staff. She got up and delicately moved the recliner closer to the bed before climbing back into it. She laid back down into causing Kosmo to grunt, getting up, and dig at the makeshift nest to get it back to "perfect" before just flopping on it and went back to sleep. Acxa delicately grabbed his hand before falling asleep.


	2. Day 3 - Life on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day of boring Debriefs as a grounded Voltron Leader due to injuries, he sustained in is crash Keith and Acxa go on a stargazing date and talk about their time on Earth as warriors. 
> 
> I wanted to do something different, that wasn't the domestic life for these two star-crossed love-birds.
> 
> *Guest Appearance from Vincent of 2011s Voltron-Force as an Ensign prodigy in engineering.

The Galra side of his blood was boiling, ITCHING for action, but because he was still recovering, he was cleared for Active-Duty but placed on the Garrison's NO-FLY list. Instead, while the rest of the Paladins and MFE-Pilots were out doing drills or patrolling the Universe, he was stuck in boring briefings with Galaxy Garrison Brass, Coran, Resistance Brass, and the Blade of Marmora representative … his mother. And well, she was quite fearsome when it came to his well being. So she ordered a few recruits to stand watch over Black and his hanger.

Today's briefing was on Engineering, newer, more advanced weapons for the upcoming fight with the remnants of the Empire. Zarkon was dead, Lotor - dead, Sendak was killed. All that remained was Honerva. But Commander Holt, Slav, Coran, and some Olkarion Chief engineers were droning away at the sheer physics of some of their proposed weapons. "God, these things are boring," he thought to himself as the Matt, and now even an ensign tech-prodigy by the name of Vincent or something joined briefing. 

He looked around the table. Romelle, bless her heart, fell asleep; his mother tried following the techno-jargon, but even it was too much at times, and she helped Ranveig develop a Super Weapon as not to blow her cover. The Olkari were following intently even Resistance Engineers were keenly following. But when he saw her, she was just as bored as he was. When she noticed he was looking at her, she got a little flustered and sat at attention. He refocused on the briefing.

The briefing went on for another hour before disbanding for the return of the other Paladins and MFE-Pilots. He was going to get up but got informed he had to stay for the Paladins and MFE debriefing. Groaning internally he sat down, He looked to her, which she gave him a "catch you later flyboy" look and winked before leaving the briefing room. Even dear ole mom couldn't help him out of this, nor would she. 

Two hours pass, and he had FINALLY dismissed. So he went looking for Acxa. He found her sitting on his hoverbike in the pilot seat. After a quick exchange, he climbed onto the bike and let her take it to the spot where Blue had been found. They found a rocky ledge in which they could sit and watch the sun as it set and the stars as they started their dance across the night sky.

Acxa: Can I tell you something?

Keith: You can tell me anything you like.

Acxa: I don't want to sound ungrateful, but I don't like it here.

Keith: We could find another spot, its no biggie.

Acxa: No its not that, I don't like it here. On Earth.

Keith, a little hurt: Oh.

Acxa: Don't take it the wrong way. I enjoy being with you, every moment I spend with you I cherish dearly. 

Keith: But…?

Acxa: Earth-life is so dull. I am a warrior… We are warriors. We should be up there. 

She said as she looked up at the stars.  
Acxa: Our Galra blood doesn't like to go stagnant; it thrives off of danger and conflict. I don't feel like myself or useful unless I am in combat or on a mission. Not some advisor

Keith let her pour her heart out. Her frustrations of being on Earth as well as the perks of it. But he understood what she was coming from. As she came down from her rant, he grabbed her hand. She looked down at him, intertwining his human fingers with her clawed fingers she took it as a "don't leave me" gesture. She looked away a little.

Keith: I understand all too well.

Acxa: You do?

Keith: You're right; we are warriors. You're a beautiful Galra former general turned Resistance Fighter, and I am a Paladin and Blade of Marmora member. I thought coming back to Earth would be great, since it's my homeworld, but since our return, we have been under Garrison Chain of Command. Rather than do things as we had before, we wait until ordered to do so, and when we return, we have to debrief and file reports. Debriefs are alright, but the waiting to go into action and paperwork sucks.

A blushing Acxa turned to look at Keith, who was glowing ever so softly in the moonlight. He did notice she was looking at him because he was watching some of the Perseids enter the atmosphere. Or what he assumed were perseids.

Keith: Being under their jurisdiction is even more frustrating. After my trials where I nearly had my arm cut off, there was no "No-Fly" list. I didn't have to recover in the Cryo-tube or paperwork. 

Acxa: How much longer do they have you on this No-Fly list?

Keith: Until I can prove I am "up to" the task of flying. So It could be next week or a few months from now. But if you want to get back up there…

Acxa: No, no. I can wait. Besides, after arriving and sitting with you while you recovered, it made me realize there is no other place I want to be than by your side. 

Keith: Or I with you. 

Acxa: Even if we are bored out of our skulls...

She looked up and saw hundreds of shooting stars along with the moon and a patch of clouds in the distance spitting out some heat lightning bolts. She had to admit, even though the planet was boring for her warrior spirit, it was beautiful. She leaned up against Keith as they continued to watch the beautiful wonders unfold in the night sky.

Acxa: ... on this beautiful planet of yours.


	3. Bonus - No Win Scenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon returning home from a mission Keith and Acxa are thrust into a No Win Scenario. Can they save their comrades or will they themselves become casualties to a never-ending battle...
> 
> This was actually meant to be posted on October 6th to kick off Kacxa week. But work, unfortunately, has greatly gotten in the way for this week.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing something not serious... for once ;)

Trailer Announcer: They have faced insurmountable odds together...

Flash of Keith helping Galra out of the cockpit. Flash of them fighting together against jellyfish-like spores. Flash of her cocking her weapon at him before leaving.

Trailer Announcer: They crossed paths and even fought one other multiple times...

Flash to her shooting Voltron in the back in a surprise attack. Another flash shows them fighting each other face to face. Flash to Acxa firing a weapon out of a General's hands during the Kral’ Zera. Flash to their fur-ball, where he point-blank blasts her Sincline-Ship before he gets distracted and almost gets shot in the back. 

Trailer Announcer: They have fought for each other...

Flash to Acxa and Keith fighting Ezor and Zethrid. Another flash shows you Zethrid holding a weapon to Keith’s head and a scared Acxa.

Trailer Announcer: But now in a universe where Voltron no longer exists…

Flash to the Lions going on auto-pilot and taking off with the dumbfounded Paladins just watching.

Trailer announcer: These two star-crossed love-birds face their most daunting challenge yet…

Both Keith and Acxa arrive at home from an extended mission. The door slowly opens, revealing a trashed house. They slowly walk in, seeing a frightened Kosmo covered Surigulan Pink Jelly sticking to his fur with a pathetic “mommy… daddy… SAVE ME” look on his face. Toys and two different types of Earth cereals were everywhere.

Trailer Announcer: Parenthood…

They walk in further and see their 3-year-old fraternal twins dressed as little Marmora members dueling it out with blade weapons. Both Griffin and Lance are clinging o each other, pure looks of terror on their faces. . They obviously lost control of the situation. Nadia hanging upside down by rope-trap anchored to the upstairs railing with an “Oh, don’t mind me. I’ll just hang here.” 

They look at Pidge scrubbing, trying to wash something which both Keith and Acxa had hoped better be Kovlarian-juice out while sobbing hysterically. They drop their bags in utter shock as the fire alarm starts blaring its mournful call.

Trailer Announcer: Will these warriors save their comrades and reestablish order in their home… 

The twins see Keith and Acxa are home and stop fighting and run over to them. One throws her blade that flies into the wall between Lance and Griffin, making them shriek in terror. Pidge is seen grabbing a flame thrower frantically saying, "if it can't be clean, cleanse it with fire" before laughing maniacally.

Trailer Announcer: Or will even they fall to the next generation. Stay tuned for the premiere of Season 11 of Voltron: Legendary Defender. Coming to you this Spring!

In the background, you hear Acxa yelling for Keith that she needs assistance with their son. You also hear Keith sternly saying, "No! Don't pour that on the wolf" or " No Swordplay inside!" 

Nadia appears briefly, still hanging upside down from the railing. The head tops of an exhausted Keith and Acxa could be seen lounging on their love seat. Falling fast asleep, unable to hear Nadia say, "Um... a little help, please... Someone."


	4. Day 2 - Traditions/Customs/Ceremonies & Day 7 - Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is my story for both Customs/Traditions (Day 2) and AU (Day 7). I wanted to touch on rights to mate which some historic warrior cultures in the real world and some in Sci-Fi go through. Where suitors must prove they are worthy of their mate. Some cultures fought the men of the woman’s family, some cultures the man had to dominate the woman, and even some Native American cultures stole horses from their enemies and other means. And this is where the AU comes into play...
> 
> I have that the only one that has the authority to give Acxa away, is Lotor. I sat there thinking, who could Keith challenge to prove he is worthy. I sat there for a good twenty minutes think, then it hit me LOTOR! So for this piece, I decided that it took place in a universe in which Lotor didn’t go off the deep end, where he and Allura became King and Queen of Altea, and ultimately giving old-timers like me a glimpse of the Keith and Lotor fight we so desperately wanted in Legendary Defender.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this

The cheering was getting louder and louder as he slowly walked down the hall to the main arena. He had just the bottom part of his suit that he wore during his trials. His hair was tied back into a ponytail. He had black war paint covering his face from the bridge of his nose up to his forehead, with white paint covering the rest of his face with two different patterns on his cheek. Something Acxa asked about, which he responded to honor his father, who hailed from Commanche blood.

He kept playing the conversation over and over in his head that he had with his mother and grandfather.

_Krolia was sitting with both Keith and Acxa, she was explaining to them that for Acxa to be his Jhuk' uhn' dac < female dialect for a bonded mate for life> he must first prove his intentions with chuul-jechok . Which is typically followed by the Threkh’ Zera _

_This worried Acxa because the only one she considered family was King Lotor of New Altea. When summoned to New Diabaazal for personal reasons, Lotor renounced Keith’s permission to bond with Acxa. Of Galra-Hybrids, he had considered Keith the weakest because of his human DNA. Something which greatly infuriated both Keith and Krolia. So Keith initiated the rehgael Vu Threkh  Lotor not wanting to look both weak but also one not to step away from a challenge._

Keith looked to his Blade of Marmora blade. The cheering continued; it seemed like everyone came out for this event. Something that kind of got under Keith’s nerves.

__

__

Krolia: Keith, what are you doing?!

Keith: Proving I am worthy of being Acxa’s Grek' uhn' dak 

Krolia: Yes, but by challenging someone who has never lost in a gladiator ring and getting yourself killed!?

Keith: This is something I must do.

Krolia: WHY?! I already lost my Grek' uhn' dak. I don’t want to lose my son!

Keith: Because I saw she was my Jhuk' uhn' dac. He renounced my permission, so I must prove myself worthy of his Pseudo-Sister’s hand.

Kolivan: Daughter, this is something he must do. It is our ways in which ensures the continuation of our bloodline.

Krolia: Doesn’t mean I have to like it!

_Kolivan: Now remember, Lotor is a top-class fighter with thousands of kills under his belt, including his father’s. Attack fast, don’t let him get any advantage, use your training, and disconnect your emotion, and you should beat him._

Keith noticed he knicked his finger over this blade. Something in him decided to wipe the blood that came to the surface on his war-painted face. He started walking towards the tunnel exit, his sword held to the length of the back of his arm. He was blinded briefly by the change in light.

It was a small arena, namely due to personal nature. The only ones permitted to the Threkh’ Zera were the family and friends of the challenger and challengee and the Archivist. He saw her first, both smiled at each other, but both can tell that they were scared shitless. She places a hand on her stomach, which hadn’t gone unnoticed. He saw his mother and grandfather sit, and both Ezor and Zethrid enter the arena stands.

Lotor enters the arena confident and cocky. He only wears pants to just his armor. His hair is drawn back and braided. He carried his sword into the arena the same way Keith did his, blade against the back of his arm and hilt pointing to the ground. As with Keith, he had various scars over his body from battles lost, and the battles won. Both of them turn to see the newest of the Archivists approach his position. Both combatants stabbed the ground kneeling before the Archivist, with their left hand over the right side of their chests.

Archivist: We are here today for the reason of combat for love. Love is the most powerful of all emotions. It can make many strong, crazy; in most cases, it makes for a secure future for our warrior race! We have here…

He gestures to Lotor.

Lotor: LOTOR! SON OF EMPEROR ZARKON OF DIABAAZAL AND HONERVA OF ALTEA! KING BY MARRIAGE TO QUEEN ALLURA!

Archivist, gesturing to Keith: And…

Keith: KEITH! SON OF KROLIA AND TREVOR OF EARTH! PALADIN OF VOLTRON AND LEGACY MEMBER OF THE BLADE OF MARMORA!

Archivist: Keith, son of Trevor, being you are new to our ways, do you understand that initiating your challenge to the Threkh’ Zera you know and understand our ways. Our traditions. Traditions that have kept our race strong for over Ten Millennia.

Keith: I do.

Archivist: You understand that once initiated, there is no stopping the ceremony. You must achieve Victory... or death.

Keith: I do.

Archivist: Being the challenger, you understand that if you lose, your fate lies in the hands of Lotor.

Keith: Yes.

Archivist: If you lose, if exile is selected, you renounce your claim over Acxa in all forms. You will be exiled from Diabaazal forever. Your name and family stripped of honor. If death is selected, your blood with stain the sand in which it will eventually fade away to time. Are you prepared to continue knowing the danger is great?

Keith looked to Acxa, she still had a hand over her stomach, trying to look brave the best she could. He looked back at the Archivist.

Keith: I am prepared to put my life on the line for Acxa, now and forever.

Archivist: Lotor, son of Zarkon, being you are the challengee, you must decide Keith son of Trevor’s fate if you win.

Lotor: I choose death.

There was a stifled gasp, mostly from Acxa and Krolia. There was a murmur those selected to witness the event. Mostly among those associated with Keith through his like. Kolivan looked on in stoic resolve as with a few other Blade members. The Archivist raised his left hand with his ring finger and pinky down and the rest up, causing those in the stands to quite.

Archivist: The combatants may now rise and face each other.

Both Keith and Lotor faced one another. Lotor had a sympathetic yet cocky look on his face. Keith had a look of determination and resolve on his. Both placed their closed fists over the left side of their chests nodded to one another.

Keith and Lotor: Victory or death...


	5. Extension Day 8 (10-15-2019) - Convention Attendance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a pseudo-sequel to my Halloween-Wrap Party story I wrote last year. I have Keith and Acxa Cosplay as 2 characters and play a prank on their fellow Voltron Legendary Defender castmembers. 
> 
> I wanted to post this last night, but because someone had quit I was called into work and just didn't have the time to do so. I hope you enjoy this piece.
> 
> And **YES** that is my view on Power Rangers. lol

She had a rather angry look standing outside their room; she was dressed in black form-fitting black latex long sleeve shirt with matching pants. She was wearing an intricate black corset that stopped halfway up her bust. She wore black leather goth-motorcycle like tactical boots that went up to her mid-thighs with various buckles going up the sides.

On her hips were pistol holsters with Desert-Eagle props as per convention regulations. She had combed her hair in a way to cover her horns. Something she didn’t mind but looking at her hands that were painted with a white flesh tone. On a chair of their small one-bedroom apartment was a leather trench coat which had Celtic like designs among the hemp of it.

She looked at the clock; she threw her head back, releasing a grunt of dissatisfaction, “Come on, Keith!” She looked back at the door, ”We are going to be late!” From behind the door, she heard him grumbling, “I’m not wearing this! This is an outrageous costume!” Glaring at the door, “HOW?!” “IT JUST IS!” was the only response that came from behind the door, “Why can’t I wear my Guyver outfit?!”

Keith was glaring at the suit that was on their bed. He hated how they tried cashing in on the Voltron series. He looked at the box that had his Guyver outfit when she “YOU wore it to the Wrap-Party last week!” She was right about that, but he’d rather be a Guyver than a friggin then what was in front of him “Besides, you turned down being Michael because ‘People would be able to tell it’s you,’ so I don’t want to hear it! Now hurry up, this is very uncomfortable!” 

He glared at the door, but he knew he was defeated. He looked back at the ridiculous outfit. Grumbling, he started taking his traditional red jacket and black t-shirt off. Thirty minutes later, Acxa sat up, smirking as he walked out of their room. She picked her phone device up and snapped a picture, possibly for typical couples’ blackmail, “Hey, buck up! From my understanding, he is just as much of a badass with a bladed weapon like you.”

She got up grabbing her coat, and walked towards the door of their apartment. As with all form-fitting outfits, certain things were noticeable. She looked back at her boyfriend to see if he was coming, he stood still for a couple of seconds and quickly followed suit. It was a good thing he was wearing a helmet because she would have caught him staring. He opened the door and looked at Acxa over again in full detail. “If I have to wear this, you need to wear that more often.” Thinking of his declaration, she looked at him with a devilish look, “Make it through today in your outfit, and I will take your negotiation under consideration.” She winked at him, “now eyes front soldier.”

They attended the Platt City convention together. But when some of their former castmates started showing up, they agreed to split up to play a prank on them. Lance was dressed as something with dog ears that looked like it came from Dungeons & Dragons. Allura was dressed as some Disney Princess. 

Pidge dressed as the Pidge from Defender of the Universe. Hunk dressed as a character they didn’t recognize. Shiro arrived dressed in casuals, Romelle dressed up as Laura Croft. When asked about her outfit by Allura, Acxa replied that she was Selene from Underworld.

Acxa met up with them and started fraternizing with them when asked about Keith. She told them he disappeared when they arrived, “saying he had something to do.” When asked about Keith’s outfit in which she replied, she was Michael from the same movie. But the cast members continued fraternizing as they continued exploring the Sci-Fi/Fantasy Convention. They then broke off and explored the convention. Acxa, keeping the prank on looking for Keith, even though to her, he stuck out like a sore thumb.

He was currently looking at the Star Trek table. A new Star Trek movie dealing was being in the works. He slowly started making his way towards a few other tables. She was about to approach him when an announcement went over the intercom asking for all Voltron panel participants to report to the theater four. She saw him lift his head and look right at her.

On the stage, were the moderators Daniel, Vince, and Larmina. Again Voltron Alumni from a previous series. They introduced the entire cast from the Voltron: Legendary Defender. Everyone cheered as each cast member, but when they got to Keith, there was a silence as no one came out. Castmembers started asking Acxa, and she gave them a baffled shoulder shrug. 

There was a murmur as everyone in the audience was asking where he was. Even his castmates started to murmur except one Acxa. She turned her head to the left, smirking, causing others to turn their heads. An even louder murmur erupted as a man walked onto the stage towards the moderator's platform.

His outfit enough caused outrage from some of the fans. Dressed up as the Green Ranger from “The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.” A series that many Voltron fans consider a knock-off trying to cash in on the success of Voltron. Larmina looked at the costumed man, “Sir; I think you are in the wrong Panel Hall.” 

SMirking underneath his helmet, “No…” He reached the stand and reaching up to his helmet, “I think I am in the right one.” The whole hall gasped and erupted in cheering as the removed helmet revealed Keith’s face. Even his castmates were shocked as he walked over to the table to his place where Acxa was. 

He was interacting with his fellow castmates, interacting with some of them as he did. He sat down next to Acxa, placing a peck her cheek before putting his helmet on the floor and held her hand. The audience was in a frenzy which lasted for a couple of minutes before settling down, in which the moderators could start conducting their panel


	6. Extension Day 9 - Movie Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Voltron Gang, both living, those who were killed, or died all go see The Rocky Horror Picture Show on Rocky Horror Day (October 30th). But Keith and Acxa break off from the main group to enjoy the movie just themselves.

The date was October 30th, 2119, time approximately 23:30 hours. They were walking down to their local movie theater. The weather was a typical crisp cold fall evening, almost reminding her of the spring-like weather on her homeworld.

Voice: So…….. this movie is a musical?

Second Voice: Yeah, and it is also an audience participation movie. 

First voice: Are all Earth movies like this?

Third Voice: No, this movie is a one of a kind movie.

Fourth Voice: YEAH! It’s like a cult classic!

Fifth Voice: Lance I doubt it fits the criteria of being a cult classic. Although it is surprisingly uncanny as to how many people still enjoy this movie 144 years later.

Sixth voice, sighing: Pidge, please tell me you aren’t going to psychoanalyze this movie?! 

Pidge: I don’t know. 

Seventh voice: I am interested in seeing what you Earthlings consider a “cult classic.”

Eight voice: And what is a cult classic is.

Ninth voice: Why am I the only one that only one wearing Golden thong shorts?! I demand to know why!

Tenth voice sighing: Because it’s part of the participation! You wanted to be part of this, so quit your whining!

The group of ten turned the corner and was greeted by a line of people eager to get into the movie theater wearing similar outfits. Keith and Acxa were dressed as Riff-Raff and Magenta. Lance was going as Brad Majors, and Allura was going as Janet, even though she was a bit self-conscious of parading around in just a bra, panties, and heels. Pidge was dressed as Columbia and Hunk as Eddy. Shiro was dressed as Doctor Frank-n-Furter, Coran as Professor Von-Scott, Matt as the Narrator, and Lotor as Rocky.

They looked up at the sign which read “Midnight Showing of the Cult Classic ‘The Rocky Horror Picture Show.” They bumped into Romelle, Bandor, Ezor, Narti, Zethrid, Nyma, Shay, N7, Merla, Luka, Griffin, Nadia, Ryan, Veronica and Ina dressed in what looked like tuxedos from the 1920s or 1930s with hats and sunglasses. Like Lotor, they didn’t like being in their outfit as the Ghouls. 

Keith and Acxa broke away from the domain group for a balcony seat. As their friends and comrades watched the movie, they were more interested in each other. They could hear lewd, and offensive comments said to the screen, and see flashing lights for one scene — something which baffled Acxa about this human participation movie.

But she was starting to enjoy the movie, even though she didn’t know what to say. Just the allure of the film in its cheesy sci-fi. The perverse humor, and at how the movie didn’t take itself seriously.

But when it came time for the Time Warp, Keith wanted to dance with her but she didn’t know how to dance it. But Keith taught her the steps of it. Since it was her first time watching the movie, he didn’t expect her to know Magenta’s lines in the song. But she was smiling and laughing, doing the dance with her mate.

After the dance, their second dance ever, they flopped down in their seats. They pressed their heads together, giggling. But then heard Shiro singing “Sweet Transvestite” and then Lotor scream “WHAT THE QUIZNAK?!” when Rocky’s song came on. They looked down at Lotor’s location and could see him greatly displeased at who he was forced to go as, which caused the two love birds to start laughing hysterically.


	7. Extension Day 11 - Nightmare Comforts for Acxa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acxa has a nightmare and Keith tries to find ways to comfort her.

He was jostled awake from her trembling in their bed. At first, he thought it was Kosmo trying to get compy the way canines get comfy. Dig at something and move it into a shape to lay. But he saw that his wolf was sleeping on his Star Trek extra large dog bed in the form of Captain Kirk's chair. 

He heard a whimper of fear and turned to face her. She was shaking with cold heavy sweat on her skin. He placed a hand on her hip, trying to wake her up, even called to her softly. However, he was greeted with further childlike whimpers. 

_The screams kept getting louder and louder as the creature continued its rampage on the base. A small girl hid in a utility locker crying as the sounds of tearing flesh, the crunching of bones, and the splashing of some liquid filled the air along with the sounds of terror and blaster fire. The little girl held her hands over her ears, clamping her eyes shut as tight as a terrified 4-year-old girl could._

_The chaos died down on the transport ship. A chittering beast walked by, sniffing the locker she was hiding in. Her breathing hitched as she could feel the stink of the creature’s heavy breath and growl that shook her to the core. The door to the locker, she was in flung open, revealing a blue-skinned girl with darker blue hair with little nubs for horns screaming._

Her scream was nothing he had heard before, which terrified him. He was so concerned about her that he barely moved out of the way of her blaster. Keith looked at the wall of their shared Atlas Quarters; the burn mark on the wall was mere millimeters from where his head was. He looked at her and saw the pure look of terror on her face. Her hands were trembling and locked on the trigger, crying.

He snapped his head to the door as their door flew open. Garrison security a few Paladins came into view weapons and bayards drawn. He held his hand up to tell them silently, “ Don’t Engage.” They lowered their guns and watched Keith slowly approach her. He spoke softly to her, trying to get her to realize where she was. 

When she came back to reality, she was greeted with a worried Keith, a smoldering spot on their wall, with Galaxy Garrison security weapons at the ready with Lance and Pidge wielding their bayards with Shiro standing behind them. He ordered Lance and Pidge along with the Garrison Security to stand down.

They stood aside and before Shiro could step in, or Keith could take a step towards her, she jumped off the bed and ran. The look of sheer terror still etched on her face. A look that Shiro recognized all too well. He ordered the Paladins to return to their rooms, and the Security Officers to return to the deck’s security station. 

Shiro walked in and was greeted by Kosmo, who jumped onto the bed and rolled on his back, demanding Uncle-Shiro to give him a tummy rub. Shiro looked at the wall as he promptly scratched the wolf’s stomach and tapped his ribcage softly. The proximity to the location of where Keith’s head was did not escape him. Keith went and sat down on the foot of his side of the bed.

Shiro: What happened here, Keith?

Keith: We were sleeping all contently. 

Still looking at the burn mark, Shiro: Obviously.

Keith: She started trembling, whimpering as if she was having a nightmare. So I tried to wake her up.

He heard Shiro sigh and turned to face Keith.

Keith: When she woke up, she woke up screaming, she pushed me out of bed and shot at the wall. Then a few seconds later, you all were standing in my doorway.

Shiro: Do you have an idea as to what could have caused the nightmare?

Keith: No. She was rather upset when she found out I faced Ranveig’s Superweapon with that Galra by ourselves. 

He had never seen his Jhuk' uhn' dac like this, which terrified him. Up until her arrival on Earth, she always had the mannerisms of a cold warrior devoid of emotions. He only saw fear on her face once, back when Zethrid held him by the throat with a blaster to his temple. But it was nothing like what he just saw.

Shiro did notice a change in her demeanor when, during the debrief, she saw images of the “Superweapon.” Shiro could see he wanted to do something but didn’t know what to do. Acting as the brother he always had been, he offered solutions to help her. But the critical thing was to let her open up when she was ready too.

Keith was wearing just a pair of red satin pajama-pants as he wandered the Atlas, starting to wish they had the Castle back. The Atlas was a beautiful ship, don’t get him wrong. It was the Flagship of the Galaxy-Garrison in a fledgling Galaxy Alliance. But it was just too big! He checked all the usual spots they hung out, even asked Veronica or Coran if they had seen her, which they had not. 

Acxa could still hear the screams, the crunching, the tearing, and the splashing as she frantically looked for a place to hide. A place where she could feel safe. The lights in the room she came into were off, but two lights flashed on with three light blue dots in between them. 

He found her an hour later in the alcove where his spare Paladin and Marmora suit were along with some extra clothes sleeping. He knelt down and delicately placing a hand on her bruised knees. She snapped awake ready to strike again but realized it was Keith. He still had a worried look on his face, not from her hitting him but for her in general. Feeling shame, she looked away.

Seeing how exhausted she was, he coaxed her out of the clothing alcove and over to the simple military-like cot. He slowly crawled in with her following suit, not realizing where she had ended. She, however, instead of facing him, due to the shame she was feeling had her back to him. 

Acxa: Sorry, you had to see that shameful display. A warrior race like ours should not show weakness like that.

Keith: I don’t consider it a weakness.

Acxa adjusted so she could feel his arms wrap around him. 

Acxa: Its… it's just…

He could feel her tremble and hear her whimper. His grip around her got tighter in a soothing reassurance manner.

Acxa: I can’t sleep on ships like these, Keith. It’s great when our missions criss-cross, but I can’t sleep on ships. 

Some tears escaped her eyes and ran down her face.

Acxa: It all started when I was a youngling around what your people call four…

Acxa started to go into detail on the nightmare she thought she escaped when Lotor recruited her at the age humans consider 12 or 13. She thought she was completely over it when she heard and saw footage of the encounter with Ranveig’s SUperweapon. She told him how she was on a transport ship with refugees from a devastated planet from war. She was a typical toddler at the time, with only her older brother and grandmother.

The ship was halfway through it’s trip to a colony world when it was attacked rival Druids yet to pledge their loyalty to Honerva, Haggar at the time. They were ruthless towards the unarmed refugees. But they had also brought a beast with them for those who tried putting up a fight. 

Her grandmother was the one who placed her in a utility locker, promising to come back for her. But her grandmother never did; she was never found. Instead, the creature the Druids brought found her and were about to kill her when a Druid stopped it. It cocked its head ready to blast her when Sentries started appearing like Grealisian Locust with the Empire’s emblem on their left breastplate and right shoulders….

She had fallen back asleep in his arms. He now understood, “why?” He spent the next hour, stroking her sides and arms in comforting circles, which seemed to help her when she appeared to have the nightmare. Every time his grip started to loosen, she’d grab hold of him. A few times, he winced when she’d grab hold of him, digging her claws into his naked flesh. He even whispered, “Don’t worry, my brave goddess. I won’t let it harm you.” It sometimes would work perfectly fine, and other times it barely did anything. 

Not long after, she was sound asleep. Keith reached for a small shelf, grabbing something. It was a small circle with what looked like a spider's web and a small object in the center. A Dreamcatcher, something his human ancestors believed would catch the bad dreams in the web and destroy them at dawn. He hung it up over their cot and slowly fell asleep.

Eventually, Kosmo joins them, having tracked their scents to the Black-Lion. He slinks in sees “Mommy” and “Daddy” sleeping and flops in front of the cot. He sighs and automatically falls asleep. Every once and awhile, looking up when he feels “mom’s” hand touch his coat. He licks it and places it down. 

_The screams kept getting louder and louder as the creature continued its rampage on the base. A small girl hid in a utility locker crying as the sounds of tearing flesh, the crunching of bones, and the splashing of some type of liquid filled the air along with the sounds of terror and blaster fire. The little girl held her hands over her tiny ears clamping her eyes shut as tight as a terrified 4-year-old girl could._

_On her tiny face, faint freckle like spots on her skin started to luminance a bright bluish-white. Something that her mother’s race did when wracked with emotions. She squeezed her tiny ears even harder, screaming and crying in fear as she heard the screams of people being torn apart. She could also not only taste but smell the coppery taste of blood in the air._

_This time, however, she feels the embrace of another. A calming embrace which starts to put her at ease, and forget about the ensuing carnage outside her utility locker. She is afraid to open her eyes, but she feels compelled too. Through the haze of tears, she sees a boy about her age holding her. He has a worried look, but it also is filled with confidence and determination. He has curly black hair and almost purple color for eyes. His skin tone was a tannish red, but in some spots, she could see hints of purple. Even the whites of his eyes had a faint trace of yellow in the darkness._

_Looking into his eyes, she started to feel safe with him. He holds a hand out to her in which she grabs it, but intertwines her fingers with his. There was a loud bang in which caused the little girl to jump, but the boy showed no signs of hearing. As the deafening chaos got louder and louder, she could hear him say, “Don’t worry, Acxa, I won’t let anything happen to you. You are safe with me now,” even though he mouthed it._

**Outside, the Black-Lion’s eyes flashed as a low rumbling growl could be heard as if to agree with what was said in the nightmare. However, to those in the bay just looked at it weird, thinking it was coming to life with no pilot. But instead, it powered down to “sleep-mode” at the ready to protect its three occupants.**

On the inside of the lion on the cot, both Keith and Acxa’s right hands were intertwined. She moaned in her sleep and squeezed his hand even tighter. _In the dream, a little boy could be seen comforting a little girl as more and more bloodshed occurred around as if they were never there._


	8. Extension Day 14 - Routine Life on Atlas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two resident Galra-hybrids find ways to keep their skills up, but when the Garrison & Alliance brass come up with a solution to test the readiness of the Rebels/MFE-Pilots/Paladins Acxa and Keith turn it into something fun for just the 2 of them.
> 
> This piece would have been up sooner but passed right out when I got home from work last night.

It had been a year since the Atlas officially launched to take the fight to Honerva. A solid year since the Galaxy Garrison became part of a more significant force. Yet to typical Human fashion, they set themselves up as the head force. Something that rubbed their many newfound allies the wrong way. There were Olkari, Unilu, Tjaujer, Arusians, Blade of Marmorans, Balmerians, and many others all living on the ship.

As the Atlas droned through the vast nothingness of Space, it was es by an escort fleet of Rebels and a Galra ship with the Marmora emblem on it. They would all run drills to keep themselves ready. Well, the Blades were in charge of such exercises… well more like Krolia. She was an expert in all the BoM Galra to know how humans would react and create counters for their reactions. But today there was no drill; the tension was high on the Atlas in which the crew got a deserved break.

Two of those were Galra on the Atlas; her Son - Keith and his Jhuk’ un’ dak Acxa. After spending some time on a hostile planet in which they became close, they started being with each other more and more. He had gotten into many altercations with crewmates of the Atlas over her being Galra. Most were broken up by fellow crewmembers and Paladins, others resulting in physical fights.

Today started as usual for the lovebirds. They met on the training deck at 0400 when no one was up except the secondary crew. They did their typical warm-ups before running the equivalent of 5 miles in simulated gravity four times greater than Earth’s gravity. 

They rest for ten minutes before they started sparring. They start with traditional sparring before selecting replicas of weapons from Earth's history - Keith the bokken - Acxa the saber. Not wanting to be disturbed, they lock the training deck. Acxa takes her Garrison tee off revealing her human sports bra. Keith, in return, takes his standard black tee-shirt off, revealing his chest and abs along with scars he acquired since becoming a Paladin.

They meet in the center circle. The two of them gave the standard proclamations in traditional Galra before she attacked. Both aggressively sparred and flirted with one another while sparring. Keith was the better blade wielder, and he always found it cute she'd get flustered and upset when he managed to lock their weapons and kiss her on the nose or cheek good morning. But she was also starting to figure out how to eventually surprise him.

By 0700, their sparring match was over, and both had to clean up and report for duty. Acxa had to report in to the senior tactical officer under Shiro for planning an attack on Galra installations, and Keith had to report in for the morning briefing. It was with Shiro, some of the other Garrison Bass, Allura, Blade of Marmora, and the heads of the Voltron Alliance.

Today he found out that Blade Intel has discovered that Honerva had recovered Lotor’s Sincline ship and was trying to figure out how to activate, duplicate it, or incorporate it with more of those Komar-Mechs. Something that shocked not just Allura but Acxa. So it was decided that with each of the Sincline ship schematics were retrieved, the Garrison would run drills with reconstructed versions of the ship. 

Keith suggested that Acxa should pilot one of them, that she did have the most experience with each ship. Which the Paladins even Shiro agreed, and the MFE pilots, namely Griffin, protested against it. Shiro ordered wargame Scenarios to commence the following day with debriefing immediately after

Acxa was looking over the first ship, which was the 3rd part when Allura and Lotor collaborated. She was impressed that the human engineers with little help recreated the ship she and Keith had their first intimate dance. She walked around it as Olkari engineers who helped filled her in on the added abilities they added.

She looked at the doors as the Paladins walked in. Allura and that loud, obnoxious one… what was his name again walked in first, she took notice that they were smitten with each other. Making them easy targets. She saw Pidge walk in half dead and hair to prove it. She made a note that she would be easy to eliminate during the simulation. The yellow one walked in eating something. She smirked because eating before a G-Inducing fight….. well, things end up messy. 

Then the MFE pilots walked in. Like her, they were doing visual checks of their fighters. Acxa was sizing them up; the blonde was too analytical, so she deemed her a threat to take care of right away. The tall, dark one was too much of a sniper, so thinking fast during combat was not his strong-suit he would be taken care of after the blonde. Then came the sassy one and Griffin, the one Keith had warned her on. They were the best pilots of this group, so taking them down will be challenging. But seeing how cocky they also were, Griffin the obvious, she was going to have fun playing with them. Like a cat plays with a prey animal.

Griffin looked over and saw her looking over to them and the Paladins. She gave him a smirk that seemed to get under his skin. He saw her move her head slightly as the door opened. It was Keith and Shiro walking into the hanger bay. 

Shiro was talking to him about something as he walked in, clutching a PADD in his right hand and his helmet in his left hand. He handed the PADD back to Shiro in which Shiro walked back to the observation lounge to watch the launching of everything. Keith put his helmet on and started walking towards the location of his lion. 

Griffin: I hope you can keep your half-breed girlfriend in line or take her out with your “superior flying.”

For once, when he was having such a good day until it had just been ruined none the less. But too many eyes were on him to physically reprimand him.

Keith: And why would I do that?

Griffin: So she doesn’t learn our strengths and weaknesses.

Keith: Oh, don’t worry, she already knows.

Keith slapped him on the arm.

Keith: Besides, WE, are the last defense.

Griffin: What? 

Keith: The Voltron lions are going to be the last line of defense for the Atlas. Your… fighters will be the first line, and the rebel ships will be the vanguard. 

Griffin: But…

Keith: You guys fought SO well against Sendak’s fleet, so you will have to fight Sincline-A, Blade of Marmora fighters, and cruisers during this wargame. 

Griffin: WHAT?!

Keith: What? Can’t be all THAT hard for the Garrison’s best pilot?

He walked away with a smirk on his face as Griffin seethed, glaring at Keith as he continued to walk to his lion. He winked at Acxa, who even-sized him up and winked back at him. She walked up to him, giving him the typical Galra greeting, which he returned well aware Griffin was watching.

Keith: You are going to go easy on me?

Acxa: Not a chance.

Keith: Just the way I like it.

Acxa: You, me?

Keith: Nope.

Acxa: Atta boy.

Shiro over the intercom: Pilots prepare to launch!

Acxa entered her fighter first. The MFE-Pilots in theirs. Keith briefed the Paladins on their role as he entered the Black Lion and was seconds later in the controls. The lions all roared to life. Shiro’s voice came over the comms, “LAUNCH!” Acxa took Sincline-A and rendezvous with the Blade of Marmora wargame fleet. The MFE-Fighters launched and met up with the rebel ships. The lions launch from Atlas last.

As to her plan, Acxa made short work of the MFE-Pilots, which everyone on the bridge could hear their protests and Griffin screaming obscenities in his cockpit. She went a little easy on the Rebels and left most of them to the Marmora ships. They were brothers and sisters in arms, after all. She played with Pidge, who was too tired to keep up and Hunk, who was struggling to keep his lunch down. 

Having helped Lotor create the original version of this ship, Allura knew what to expect and quickly got the upper hand on Acxa when tag-teaming with Lance. But Lover-boy, who was in the second-best lion to keep up with her, got distracted when he got shot down by Krolia’s cruiser. Allura was taken down seconds later by Marmoran fighters, her scream “quiznak,” along with some obscenities she learned on Earth had the bridge crew laughing.

Keith was in the process of “destroying” the Marmoran fighters that the simulation called for their withdrawal. Leaving him… and her. Black Lion and Sincline-A. It was as if they were sizing each other up. They were waiting for those disqualified to return to their bases of operation. 

Keith: Shall we finish our dance, my dear.

Acxa: We SHALL!

As ships became disqualified, they were ordered to return to base. Inside Atlas for the Lions and Fighters. Besides Atlas for the rebel ships that joined the exercise. For the Marmoran fighters, they had to return to their home cruisers. As long as there remained fighters, the wargame went on.

In the lounge, Romelle greeted the Paladins and the MFE-Pilots, who grumpily flopped down on the couches looking at the monitor. She offered refreshments and snacks for the main event. Even smacking Griffin for bitterly commenting, “Gee what a surprise, the half-breeds are the last ones standing.”

Then without warning, the Black-Lion and Sincline-A engaged each other like they did nearly four and a half years ago. Weaving and bobbing out of each other’s blasts, trying to get the better on the other as they did those years ago back when she was still loyal to Lotor. But now, this was fun with her Grek’ un’ dah. 

They would continue at it for nearly an hour. It was apparent to the crew of the Atlas that they were having to much fun. The Paladins grew bored, making the declaration “no wonder he likes her…” The MFE pilots went on to do their other duties. Romelle stayed watching her brother-friend and his future mate play-fight, eating the snacks and drinking the refreshments no one wanted because they were all made to look like fools.

Even Shiro was sitting in a “Captain’s Chair,” supporting his head up with a fist and wrapping the fingers of his other arm on the chair. Making a mental note “not to pit Acxa and Keith against each other again.”

But on the flip side, both Galra-hybrids had a new thing in which they could use to challenge each other. Something to add to their daily routines to keep themselves sharp.


End file.
